


.perihelion

by Rilakkyungsoo



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, absolute unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilakkyungsoo/pseuds/Rilakkyungsoo
Summary: Just a collection of everyone's fave padawan :) I haven't written in 3 years pls go easy on me lol
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	.perihelion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cal kestis+finding out reader can sing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556474) by bd1babey. 



> Ho-kay so, I was heavily inspired by bd1babey's lil fic on tumblr and I knew I had to write something. Tailing off the prompt "Cal finding out the reader can sing"

_-Krsssht-_ The sharp sound of your cabin door opening made you cringe just a little. A little tragedy of the world: when you wake up in the middle of the night with a parched throat and suddenly you’re ravenous for water. Shuffling to the kitchen of the Mantis, you find your prize and guzzle your entire cup in seconds. 

A little piece of heaven in the world: when you drink cool water-

Your ears perk up, a small sound catches your attention and you search for the source. In the hall? Was it the little Bogling that you and Cal had brought home? Did Merrin wake as well? It sounded almost like… sniffling. You curiously entered the hallway, padding along the panel flooring as if to hide your presence. Nearing the end of the hall, your brows furrowed. Was it…Cal? 

You approach his door, it was closed but you could still hear something…

“Cal?” You sound out questioningly. A small _-bwoop-_ bubbles out from behind the door before the noise stops and you hear some shuffling on the other side. 

“Are you alright?” Your voice is drowned out by the loud _-krsssht-_ of the door opening. 

Cal looks like he just woke up, but his eyes look redder than you’d expect. He’s in his PJs, hand laid on the threshold and eyes looking a little saggy but attentive to you. 

“Hey, sorry” as soon as he looks at you, his eyes move away, sheepish but sweet. “Just had some trouble uh… sleeping.”

“Was it nightmares again?”

His lip trembles.

“Yeah”

You give him a tilt of your head, looking him over once more as he quickly scratches his nose.

“You… Did you want to talk about it?" 

He says nothing but stole a glance as he gives way, sitting back on his bed. You take a seat next to him and fold a leg under your knee. Cal knows you’re there for him. He’s shared with you before, so this isn’t anything new. You know how fresh and vivid dreams can be, however, so you try to comfort him when you can. You also know he doesn’t like to bother anybody with his problems, but you’ve seen what seems like the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, and if there’s any way you could whisk the hurt away, you’d do it.

You sit there with him in silence for a moment before he begins to speak.

"It was the premonition from the Vault,” he starts. “I feel like I know every one of those children.”

You listen as your hand finds his on the sheets. He takes it gingerly while BD finds a spot next to you both on the bed.

“I think what hurt the most was the complete void in my heart when I was… _Turned_.”

You nod and begin to rub circles with your thumb. He had explained to you in great detail the vision he saw when unlocking the Vault on Zeffo, it shook you to your core and you hadn’t even been there. You could only imagine the heartbreak he suffered. 

“I felt,” he spoke again, but you heard tears in his voice. He was crying again, softly, and broke his sentence.

“I felt nothing. Looking at them in the cell, I felt nothing and I,” he stops again and you immediately grow closer, wiping away his tears with your thumb.

“Cal, I’m sorry. I know it’s hard to carry that with you. But hey,” you paused and cupped his cheek.

“You saved them. You saved all of them, and the Force will guide them. You did the right thing and I’m so proud of you.” You smile, brushing a fallen lock of hair to the side before retreating back to holding his hand. He says nothing for a moment, gaze turned to the floor before he smiles softly with you. 

Cal looks up at you once more and nods. 

“Thank you. For… listening, and all.” He ruffles and smooths his hair, steals another glance and clears his throat. 

“Do you- do you think you could… Stay? Just for a little while.” You look around, sitting here on his small bed, and nod.

“Yeah, of course.”

Deciding to take a page from his book and be bold, you take his pillow and place it against you before opening your arms. He watches you and stifles a chuckle before lightly shrugging and laying with you. Both of you grin at the little droid curiously tilting their head. You find your fingers carding through his hair and holding him comfortably.

“Could you.. maybe sing something for me? Just, if you want to. Your voice is really beautiful.”

Thanking every star in the sky, you’re glad your face is out of his view or he would see your pink cheeks.

“For you? Absolutely.” Feigning a joke, you wrack your brain for a song to sing him before you remember a special lullaby from your childhood. 

You take a breath and begin your song, voice terribly soft and almost trembling from the thrum of your heartbeat. Soon, after the second line, you lean into it more and let your voice ring through the small cabin. BD lifts their head and listens in.

Soon you’re in your zone and the chorus comes easily to you. Remembering that this is a lullaby, you soften your voice a little more as the song continues, fingers still gently running through Cal’s hair. Your song ends with a held note that you diminish into the still air.

Once it’s finished, you come back to your senses and feel Cal slowly breathing against you. He’s fallen back asleep like nothing ever happened. Looking down at him and his fluttering eyelashes, you think to yourself. Can’t hurt, right? 

Leaning ever so slightly down, you place a kiss on his hair, hoping he did but didn’t feel it. 

You lean your head on his while the hum of the ship’s engine puts you back to your much-needed rest.

——–

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to know, the song is Light in the Hallway. :)


End file.
